Transformers are often used to provide impedance transformations that match impedances between two ports. These transformers may be formed within integrated circuits (ICs) to provide impedance transformations. However, typical transformer arrangements have proven to perform poorly as signal frequencies have continued to climb. For example, well known transformer arrangements can only provide the desired impedance transformations within a relatively narrow passband. Furthermore, these transformer arrangements often have large sizing and spacing requirements which thereby result in high insertion losses and degraded power efficiency. Accordingly, transformer arrangements are needed that can provide impedance transformations over a greater frequency range and with lower insertion losses.